


paint me a birmingham

by officiallylexie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, with a sharpie idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallylexie/pseuds/officiallylexie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my soul, when i paint this next portrait, let it be you who wrecks the canvas.</p><p>or the one where zayn draws on liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paint me a birmingham

"hold still," zayn whispers as he uncaps the black sharpie in his hand. 

liam had objected at first, told zayn that _sharpie is permanent and we've got an interview first thing tomorrow morning. do you know how long it will take me to wash that off?_ but zayn had insisted, saying things like _come on, li_ and _it'll be fun, i promise_. and at one point, he offered to blow liam with sharpie on his dick and liam objected to that to, as good as it sounded, because _sharpie is toxic, zayn_ and he really doesn't want to have zayn's stomach pumped. 

eventually though, after zayn's pouting and whining, liam had agreed to let him use his body as a canvas and stripped himself of all of his clothes.

zayn still has his clothes on, though, and it makes liam feel a little vulnerable, a little uneasy, but he trusts zayn. and he knows that zayn has seen him like this before, so he tries not to worry about it too much.

it's a hotel night, finally, for the first time in what feels like years to liam, and everyone's more than a little relieved. louis and harry are sharing a room together, doing things that liam doesn't care to know about, and niall's got a room all by himself.

they're all just trying to relax, really. they've been far too busy for the past few weeks, hardly getting anytime off and yeah, liam knows that this is what comes with the career he picked, but it's nice to get away from the screaming and the lights and the rumours for a while. 

this is zayn's idea of relaxing tonight and liam can't complain much because zayn's staring at him like he's the best thing he's seen yet.

"i'm holding," he says with a little fond sparkle in his eye, watching as zayn leans down and makes the first mark on liam's hip.

it's not big, not very significant, just a smiley face with a tongue sticking out, but liam thinks it means more to the both of them than it would to anyone else looking at it.

he doesn't say that outloud, though, because he isn't the sentimental type, that's zayn's job, so he just swallows it down and lets it rest unspoken. 

the next mark zayn makes is on liam's collarbone. liam can't see what it is, his head's tilted back to give zayn more room to doodle. but he feels the soft, cold tip of the marker go in a zig-zag like motion, stopping just before his shoulder and he tries to hold back his shiver because zayn told him to stay still.

he doesn't ask what it says, just closes his eyes and feels, listens to the hum of the air conditioner by the window, listens to zayn's constant breathing and lets it soothe him. 

he feels the marker again and this time he does shiver, but it doesn't stop zayn from writing something on the flesh of liam's inner thigh.

liam thinks it may be a little ridiculous. the only light in the room they've got on is the lamp beside the bed that they're sharing and it's nearly midnight, liam's sure. they should both be asleep, probably. they both need it. liam doesn't remember the last time he got a proper eight hours and he knows it's the same for zayn. but for some reason, he's lying here, letting zayn mark him up with things, that liam can't see, in a permanent marker. 

it may be a little ridiculous.

he feels zayn colouring in the hair that leads down to his cock. it tickles and it takes everything liam has, every ounce of strength he's gained from going to the gym so often to not squirm. 

"you really should stop going to the gym," zayn mumbles from where he's straddling liam's legs. "you're making me feel tinier and tinier each day."

"you _are_ tiny," liam reminds him because he is. he's got dainty little wrists that liam likes to kiss and a thin waist that liam likes to wrap his strong arms around and he's _tiny_. 

"says the hulk," zayn says and liam can't help the fond smile that tugs on the corner of his lips, the kind that makes the corners of his eyes go all crinkly. 

he feels the marker again. it's on his chest and it presses down harder than it had before and he knows that zayn's drawing one of those little cartoon things. he knows it because of the pressure he's putting on the marker and the smooth, constant whip and curve of the ink on his skin.

the room is starting to smell like sharpie, a distinct smell that liam inhales every time he takes a breath. he should really tell zayn to stop with the marker or they're both going to end up inhaling more than they need to, but he doesn't really want zayn to stop. he likes this. it's simple and it's easy and it's kind of relaxing him. he doesn't understand it, doesn't know if he wants to, but maybe it's the way that zayn's got his hand pressed down onto liam's shoulder as he draws on his chest, keeping him held down so he can't move even if he wants to. 

when zayn finishes, liam opens his eyes and looks down at himself, smiles when he sees that zayn _was_ drawing a cartoon. at first, liam can't make out who it is, but it's got a round face and birthmark on its neck, so he has a pretty good idea. 

zayn recaps the sharpie and sets it on the table beside the bed, leans down and kisses liam soft and slow.

he tastes like cigarettes and the chinese takeaway that they ordered in earlier and liam licks away the taste until it's just them, zayn and liam.

zayn's hands are sliding up liam's body and it makes liam shiver, but zayn kisses him through it, sweaty hands smearing the sharpie on liam's stomach and his chest. 

"all that hard work for nothing," liam hears himself say, smiling as the words leave his mouth and zayn pulls away from his lips enough to remove his own shirt. 

"something," is all zayn says back and liam doesn't have time to question him before he's licking into his mouth with a bit more intent than they had originally started with. liam's definitely not complaining.

his hands slide down until they're resting on zayn's chest, only for a moment, though, before he's reaching down, tugging at the waistband of his trousers.

"thought i told you to stay still," zayn murmurs and grabs liam's hands, pins them to the mattress with a reprimanding bite to his lower lip that liam whimpers at and he doesn't move his hands again. 

he watches as zayn pulls away and starts taking off his trousers and his pants, watches the way his thin body moves and resists the urge to reach out and touch him all over when he straddles liam again and kisses his neck and his collarbones.

he wants to slap zayn away and tell him that he doesn't need to have his mouth on places where the sharpie is, but zayn's rocking his hips now and liam may be a bit selfish.

their cocks are sliding together each time zayn moves his hips forward and it drags and it's a little painful, but it feels so good at the same time and if liam whines, well. 

zayn slides his little hand down, grips both of their cocks and pumps them together, kissing liam's mouth wetly and messily. it's a little awkward, the position they're in, with liam's legs around zayn's legs and zayn's left hand on liam's shoulder. so, he shifts, regardless of what zayn has told him. 

he shifts so that his legs are flat on the bed and they're spread. it's easier, this way, for zayn to pump their cocks and liam can't help the strangled moan that leaves his lips and the way he bucks his hips up. 

he knows it's just a handjob and that it's not that big of a deal, but christ, it feels so good and liam can't even complain. 

but then zayn's letting go, earning a whimper from liam that zayn only hushes with a harsh bite to his shoulder before he moves down liam's body until his face is inches from liam's cock.

he's looking up, dark eyelashes and blown, brown eyes. liam thinks he's beautiful, the most beautiful person liam knows probably.

he's still looking up when he takes liam's cock past his lips, sucks him down as far as he can, and liam can't help but reach down and grab at his hair desperately. at this point, he doesn't really care about what zayn told him to do when the lad has his mouth on his dick and his eyes on liam's.

liam's pushing zayn's head down until his nose brushes the hair at the base of his cock, and tugging him back up by his hair when zayn chokes on him. he thinks this is quite possibly the greatest blowjob that he's ever received. 

and yeah, they've done this before. they've given messy, quick blowjobs on the bus when they had time, sneaking them in the dressing room before a concert, but they've never really had time to properly focus on each other like this. they don't get many hotel nights and when they do, it never feels quite as intimate as it does now.

and maybe that's because zayn's marked him all over his body with a sharpie, writing little notes and drawing little figures. or maybe it's because there's a full moon outside shining through the hotel window, illuminating the dark room.

he's not sure what is is exactly, but he knows that he has time to figure it out before they have to go back on the bus tomorrow evening. 

he hears a pop as zayn pulls off of his cock, lips red and shiny with spit. "you fallin' asleep on me?" he teases and liam doesn't have time to blush before zayn takes liam's cock right back in his mouth, sucking hard and making liam arch his back in a silent moan. 

"not sure that's possible," he manages to choke out as he groans and pushes zayn's head all the way down on his cock, holding him there as he thrusts into the back of his throat, making zayn choke and gag, gasping for air when liam lets up. 

his fingernails are making little crescent moons into liam's thighs on top of the smeared sharpie and for a selfish moment, liam's glad that he won't be the only one struggling to wash the ink off of his body in the morning. 

he can feel himself getting close embarrassingly quick, but neither one of them are letting up anytime soon, so he just tries to hold back for as long as he can, attempts pushed aside when zayn takes him down all the way and moans around him. 

"so beautiful," he hears himself murmur quietly, so quiet that he thinks zayn doesn't hear him, but realises he does when he sees a light blush spread on the lad's already flustered cheeks. he looks so pretty that liam moves his hand from his hair and brushes it over the hollow in zayn's cheek, pressing in to feel his cock right up against it everytime zayn takes him in, relishing in the way zayn flicks his watery eyes up to liam's. 

it's almost too much. liam's head is spinning and he feels all fuzzy as he nears closer and closer to his orgasm, and he murmurs out, "close, zayn, _god_."

he pushes zayn's head down again, all the way, thrusting into the back of his throat relentlessly and moaning as zayn gags and tears up again. "fuck, zayn, i-" he groans and cuts himself off when he comes down the lad's throat, keeping his head pushed down and forcing zayn to breathe through his nose.

some of his come seeps out of the corners of zayn's mouth, down his chin when he pulls off of liam's cock, and liam's pretty sure he's never seen a better sight than this. 

zayn licks it away and leans down to kiss liam, licking into his mouth, making him taste himself on his tongue. 

liam's breathing heavily and he's tired, like zayn sucked the life out of him through his cock. he can't promise a blowjob in return, but he has enough decency to reach down and wrap his large hand around zayn's cock, pumping him quickly and swallowing all of the lad's moans.

he lets go long enough to spit on his hand before reaching back down, pumping him quickly and allowing zayn to fuck up into his hand, moan into his mouth, and grip liam's shoulder tightly. 

he knows zayn is close, too, from the way his cock jumps, knows he loves sucking liam off, that he can get off from it as well, so he uses that to his lazy, selfish advantage. 

"fuck," zayn gasps and liam can feel his arm shaking as he struggles to hold himself up over liam. "li, i'm not gonna last," he breathes and liam doesn't let up at all.

he flicks his thumb across the slit of zayn's cock and that's it. zayn comes with a cry all over the mess of sharpie on liam's torso, his body shaking as liam strokes him through it and let's go when zayn squirms away. 

zayn runs his thumb through the mess of come, smearing it on liam's skin along with the sharpie, making a greyish colour. 

"something," he whispers and liam finally gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song paint me a birmingham by tracy lawrence  
> inspired by [this](http://media.tumblr.com/7a585696ee66d32a31cf4d5acae3d179/tumblr_inline_mqpqq9sVp61qz4rgp.png) picture.  
> i'm sorry if this is my worst one yet. i wrote this very quickly.


End file.
